<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不凑巧（路人 x 夏忌） by AnnalitaHJSX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191216">不凑巧（路人 x 夏忌）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX'>AnnalitaHJSX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就......为什么夏忌52话退场后76话才再出场呢？开了个脑洞就变成这样了。路人3P预警！以及你猜的没错，这是抹布。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stranger(s)/Xia Ji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不凑巧（路人 x 夏忌）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在处理掉目标时遇到意料之外的增援，多对少还被碾压到全军覆没，甚至连一般都很有效的真假参半的情报分享也没能拦得住那几个强到变态的家伙，还有比这更糟糕的吗？且不说完全不知道为什么十鬼蛇王马还活着，试图拖延时间还挨了姓吴的混账小子一拳，自尊心和身体都少有的收到了极大伤害的夏忌只能趁着那两个人斗嘴的时候极其狼狈地逃跑，躲在城市远离人烟的阴暗角落里捂住胸口大口喘气。召集来的弟子算是全都折在那几个家伙手里了，原本应该十分轻松的“清理行动”却亏到不行......真憋屈啊。</p><p>想到这里，夏忌又是猛地抽了口气，带得胸口被重拳击伤的部位也跟着抽痛起来，他用手按住胸口，咬着牙用粤语低声咒骂了几句，想要等到疼痛消失再起身去找能藏身的地方，联系剩下还活着的人手，却没想到伤势远比他预料的要重。即便是利用一些“小技巧”避开了直击要害的重拳，夏忌还是能感觉到自己的意识逐渐沉入一片黑暗中，他在疼痛与耻辱碾压下残存的理智只能暗自祈祷在他昏过去的时候没有人会路过，这样至少他还能——</p><p>事与愿违似乎已经成为了夏忌今晚的写照，因为就在他陷入短暂昏迷后不久，两个满身酒气的混混就极其巧合地路过了这里。</p><p>对，这只是个巧合罢了。他们也不过是刚刚好看见了倚靠着墙角坐着晕过去的夏忌，刚刚好起了点不该有的念头罢了。</p><p>他们撕碎了昏迷不醒的美人本就暴露的轻薄旗袍（“我说，你看他，他这衣服，肯定不是正经人吧！”“切！所以你就想，动手了？”），大着舌头，对着被他们胡乱提起来的男人上下其手，满嘴淫言秽语 （“你，不想？”“......操！我当然想了！”），无视他身上的血迹，扯着他的头发，玩弄他的乳尖与腿根，毫不在乎地在男人少经阳光的偏白皮肤上留下青紫的掐痕，盯着他被玩弄到红肿的胸口腹部啃咬，仿佛是要把人吞下去似的留下一圈圈牙印，泛着血丝的痕迹在昏暗灯光的照射下显得愈发淫靡......长着络腮胡的壮汉又用力在夏忌胸口咬了一口，沿着原本就在那里的大块淤青周围舔了舔不知是他咬出来的还是男人原本呕出的残余鲜血，本就因为酒精而亢奋的神经因为舌尖不属于自己的铁锈味道与隐约的汗味而倍感兴奋，他甚至没有通知自己还在揉搓男人饱满臀肉的同伴就扯着眼前略有些杂乱的长发，单手解（扯）开自己肮脏油腻的裤子，把早就被布料绷得发痛的硬物抵上尚未苏醒的男人微张的唇间，用力顶了进去。湿热柔软的口腔内壁和舌头，无意识吞咽的口腔，甚至是偶尔撞到牙齿带来的轻微疼痛都让壮汉爽到低吼出声，按住男人的脑袋就又是一番毫无章法的顶弄，一心只想着满足自己的需求，全然没注意到还想再玩玩男人臀瓣的同伴高个嘟哝着抱怨他的自私行为也跟着打算再进一步。</p><p>窒息的痛苦让昏迷中的夏忌本能地挣扎扭动想要逃离面前喉间的疼痛，但之前受的伤和耗光他体力的逃跑导致的神志不清的状态使得他完全不知道也无法准确地运用自己的力量和技术，反而因为乱动而被身前身后的两个混混误以为他已经醒了，又赏了他几拳逼他老实就范，痛得他几乎就此醒来。而就在他的理智因为肉体的疼痛而濒临苏醒的时候，身后的高个却已经把自己的柱体贴上了他身后隐秘的缝隙，掰开他已经被抓捏得惨不忍睹的臀瓣一挺而入，随之而来的撕裂的痛楚再次淹没了这个今晚格外倒霉的男人的理智，让他除了发出因为被堵着嘴而只是模糊不清的惨叫声以外，一时间竟是什么也做不到了。未曾被开拓润滑过的后庭惨遭尺寸不小的柱体突入，干涩柔软的肉壁条件反射性地蠕动着想要赶走入侵者，却不料那种蠕动起了反作用，让高个能够就势向着更深处进发。也不知是好是坏，柔然的肠道被摩擦出血反而起到了些许润滑的作用，让高个能够更加轻松地向着深处进发......</p><p>此刻，昏暗的后街角落里充斥着并不曾被刻意压抑过的两个醉汉如野兽般的嘶吼声，肉体撞击的声音，不知来源的黏腻水声，布料撕裂声，以及近乎微不可闻的，被夹在中间玩弄的那个倒霉鬼的呜咽呻吟声。与他处微冷的空气不同，除了这三人以外再无他人的狭窄空间里现在正因为三人不断纠缠而逐渐升温，甚至可谓热火朝天。</p><p>被当做玩物的夏忌终于在壮汉又一次冲刺进他喉咙深处时被呕吐感彻底刺激清醒了，可随即而来的却是比之被殴打还要令人厌恶反胃的痛苦，而被同为男性的两个人一前一后夹着操带来的强烈的羞耻感甚至凌驾于那种柔软的喉咙和后庭同时被撑开粗暴地捣弄的撕裂痛——但他一时半会也着实无法做出什么有效的反抗，且不提原本就受了伤，现下这糟糕的被压制的姿势也让他实在是使不出力气，更别提下半身在身后高个恶趣味的挑逗把玩下竟然也逐渐抬起了头......古怪而诱人的些微快感因为那只可恶的手的动作变得愈发强烈，与羞耻心混杂一块，在因为痛楚中而逐渐麻木的体内点起了不该有的火焰。这可真是糟糕透顶的情况啊，若是让弟子或是那几个同伴看到的话，夏忌作为远东本部长的脸面怕是连一丝都别想剩下了。</p><p>不过也正因为他们都不在，所以他可以放开了发挥嘛。</p><p>身下人突然的配合在两个还没醒酒的混混看来完全没有任何问题，纯粹是因为他就是又骚又浪的贱货，被操得上了头主动也没什么奇怪的。壮汉和高个一前一后地享受着男人略有些不熟练的主动勾引吮吸，爽到不行，嘴里不断吐出粗俗的感叹，身下的动作也毫无减缓的意思。那种被湿热的软肉包裹吮吸的快感实在是令人上瘾，更何况眼前被招待的两个人都不过是喝了点酒上头觉得自己啥都干得到的街头混混罢了。很快，两人就先后交代在了男人身上。</p><p>壮汉趁着自己的物件还未完全软下来又在还被他扯着头发按着脑袋的男人嘴里动了几下，这才把东西拔出来，搁在他脸上乱动，把唾液、血液与泄出的浊液的混合物抹了他一脸：“哼！真不错啊，呼......”他说着，抬头正打算和同伴商讨一下把这骚货捡回去玩两天再说，却觉得下腹一痛——夏忌的暗器一直都在他的袖子里，然而这两个喝了酒的自大混混并没有想过要在意图不轨前好好搜一下他的身上，满身的破绽，不招呼一下怎么行呢？</p><p>目睹了自己同伴被秒杀的高个也没能逃过一劫，而他最后清晰地看见的是，男人推开马上就活不了了的壮汉起身回头，那张沾满浊液的漂亮脸蛋面向他，露出了一个诱人的微笑，才被玩弄过的，还沾着些许血液的嘴唇缓缓蠕动了一下，用略有些沙哑的声音对他说：“你该不会真的觉得，我会让你们就这样爽完就跑吧？随便对别人下手的人，是要付出代价的哦~”随后，他只知道自己脖子一痛，眼前的世界沉入了黑暗。</p><p>虽然只是处理两个杂鱼，被暴打之后又惨遭玩弄了一番的夏忌此刻也不得不先坐下休息一番，好恢复体力......顺便处理一下脸上身后的脏东西和被那个高个混混玩到硬的前端。在这种地方自渎的确是相当重口啊，夏忌咬着牙勉强压抑住夹杂着因为扯到伤口而不自觉发出的痛呼的呻吟声，把手心浑浊的白色液体随手抹在两个混混中的一个身上，这才扯了扯被扯破了的衣服，勉强用还在发软的双腿站稳，强忍着因为不该有的情欲而发热敏感的皮肤被冷风吹到而带来的轻微刺激，靠着自己尚存的理智与潜行的能力，离开了那个被他彻底搞得一团乱的角落。</p><p>到头来，只有他休了长假。虽然对组织是说因为任务失败还挨了致死级别的揍才不得已躲起来避风头的，但是只有夏忌他自己知道，那一晚上给他带来的何止生理与心理上的双重巨大打击，他的身体好像......</p><p>到现在还在怀念那种被粗暴对待带来的快感？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我功力退化了</p><p>我忏悔，过了这么久才意识到我好像把这人名字都记错了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>